Remembering
by Yumi-taichou8
Summary: It's the end of TP and Link, Midna, and Zelda share their last few moments together.While Midna and Zelda talk amongst theirselves, Link reflects on how everything got started and escalated to where it is now. Midnalink fic rating might go up so be warned


Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, nor form, have ownership of any Legend of Zelda characters, plot(s), or games. All subjects are owned by Nintendo Inc. Still a girl can dream, yes?

A/N: Yes, I have returned from the grave. I will be updating my other fanfic in the Inuyasha section, but I started playing Twilight Princess this late Christmas and had a spur of the moment type deal. So I beg of you, be gentle. I shall take any comments, suggestions, or the likes from all and shall take them to heart. Well, enjoy A

* * *

"Link…..I…..See You Later…" Her voice like the fairest of lutes resounded in the chamber that housed the Mirror of Twilight. Hope, joy, relief, and a foreign feeling bubbled within my being.

For the person before Princess Zelda and myself akin to that of an exotic beauty was Midna. Mischievous imp, sly, hidden, withdrawn, pushing, yet compassionate, life-changing (For if she had never released me from that dark, grungy dungeon I had awoken to, my life would have been destroyed and ceased to exist, no different than Hyrule's fate would have been) and friend. Yes, I considered her a dear friend, for it was because of her that I realized my purpose in life.

I was Hero of Twilight.

Blessed by the Goddess of Hyrule, as the Heroes before me, to answer once more and defeat the King of Evil himself Ganondorf and his puppet Zant. Many dangers we faced, Midna and I, to acquire the means to accomplish this task. Bosses that I had only dare to imagine I was to conquer over. From Diababa, to Blizzeta, to Armagoma; these were only to list a few of the monsters I had to slay. We passed and defeated finally getting what we were seeking, the Fused Shadows. Midna had been very elusive on the subject in the beginning of our comradeship. Hidden motives and edges on fire had been the definition of the little imp. She always waved it off and giggled that strange giggle of her native land (or so I assumed) and would tell me that I should not worry about such things and continue on with my mission. During the time that I was asked by the Spirits of Light , Faron, Eldin, Lanaryu, to retrieve their tears of light from the shadow bugs who had stolen them, I felt an unease at first of the prospect of these items.

I was no let down when after I had acquired the last tear from a monstrous bug that I had had to battle in the middle of Lake Hylia, for the Spirit of Light Lanaryu. Being a wolf has its perks, as I found out quickly when dodging to the side and pouncing on the bug as it flew at me. Finally able to get within range, I bunched the muscles in my hind legs and sprung at the bug, latching on the front and repeatedly tearing at it. I succeeded in bringing the bug down, using Midna's shadow field to multi-attack the bug's weak spots. Once I had collected the last tear of light, I was transported to Lanaryu's resting place, once more in my human form. It was always disorienting at first, to first be a wolf for such an amount of time, and then suddenly returned to my original form. Lanaryu, the Spirit of Light that resided near the Castle of Hyrule, located at the base of Lake Hylia, had told me of the creation of the Fused Shadows and those beings who had made them. Flashing before my eyes, I saw the Goddesses making the Sacred Realm. Before I knew it, beside me was Ilia and we laughed as we watched the spectacle. Blackness settled and she turned, with dagger in hand, ready to strike me down, but before she could I had slain her. Running towards the prize, I stopped as three figures in deep shadows came up before my eyes. They raised their right arms and I shielded my eyes from the blast. Now I was one of them and sneering with malice and greed. Suddenly an overwhelming fear came over me as the Fused Shadows were forced away and the Spirits of Light surrounded us. Screaming, everything went silent and I found myself on the little stretch of land I had been on before that revelation had occurred. Dazed, I lazily looked before me, Lanaryu's voice echoing in the cavern and in my head.  
_"O Hero chosen by the Gods, the power that you seek lies with the sleeping temple in the lake bed."_My head starting to clear now, I paid close attention to what Lanaryu said. _"The dark power that you seek lies within Lakebed Temple."_ The resonating voice slowly faded into silence. I fell to my knees, shaken and sweating profusely, trying to keep my breath steady and not fall to the comfort of the black abyss that was unconsciencness. After taking a few minutes to regain my composure, I stood up on slightly shaking legs, and moments later I was yet again ready to venture to gain the objects needed to defeat Zant.

I was now ready to acquire the last piece of the Fused Shadows.

* * *

Well I hoped that I started off pretty strong and well enough that you enjoyed it. Please review and feel free to leave me any suggestions to make this more pleasing and satisfying. I shall try to update sometime soon. Until, Ja Ne!! (bows and munches on sugar cookie)


End file.
